howtorockbracesandglassesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hjpforeverlastingx8
Welcome! Congratulations on starting How To Rock Braces And Glasses Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! I just wanted to stop by and say hi. So, hi! -Lolita 22:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to say hi and whats up? Candy 12345 21:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC)Candy 12345 HI First of all, I think it is unfair that you de-admined me without even asking me why you were removed from adminship on the Jessie wiki? -cries- I didnt remove you! Someone else did... Im so sorry.. I did NOT want this to happen at all.... Did you know that I was even thinking of promoting you to a beurecrat... May I please have my adminship back. Thanks so much <3333 I apologize that this has hapened Kate Ray91899 03:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Kate Ray91899 Becoming an Admin Hey I know you just created this wiki and I see you are in need of some admins! I would be happy to be a admin if its possible :) This show seems interseting and I can't wait for it air! :D KatyKat20 03:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Please You know that I would never lie to you. I am a Christian and I consider it a big sin. I just wanted to know if you wanted to make me an admin again or not. Again, I apologize x1000 times for what has happened. I didn't remove you from adminship, I am not lying about anything! You ARE an administrator on the Jessie Wiki again. I did not mean for this to happen at all. I will be waiting for your response every day. Thanks :) -Kate Just a Few Questions First, thank you sooooooooo much for making me admin. I really appreciate it! But now that I'm admin and being the bossy leader that I am, I'm gonna have to ask you stuff to improve the wiki. Can we make a userboxes page? I know we don't know anything about the characters, but that can't stop me from making userboxes. :) And do you think I could do a make-over on the background once we get some more pictures for it? So those were just a few questions. I'll ask more later. xP SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You're awesome!! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Can we make a Admin Waiting List? You know, for the people who want to be admin. The users who are on the list have a chance to become admin if one of the admins quits, gets fired, or we need another one. What do you think? SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I know we don't want any more admins now. I'm just saying when we need them, we don't have to go searching. We just agree on what admin we want that's on the list and there's not any trouble about it. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I finished making the policies! Can you look over them because I'm not sure if we should add some more stuff? :P SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Thank you! When traffic begins to pick up and the show begins - Ill try my best. I have a few questions - Are Wiki Contributors blocked from commenting and editing here? If so I believe you should look into it. On the Victorious Wiki we have alot of problems with them - Im not saying you will here, but just as a precautionary method. Also I like the above users idea of a Userboxes! Right now we can only make generic userboxes - like "This User is Female!" or whatever [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 00:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi, Plese can i be an admin? I would LOVE to be an Admin. Candy 12345 05:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Candy 12345 May I please be an admin? Ok I can't tell you how much I want to be an admin for this wiki! Already from the looks of this show its looks like a show I would definetly keep watching! I pretty much know all the basics to being an admin and I would seriously love to be one! I PROMISE I will contribute and edit as much as possible. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top lol :) I'm serious! :D KatyKat20 00:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) You need to see.. Hi, You may think that I was mad at you for not making me an admin here. I was not mad. And, you probably got mad at me because you thought i took away your adminship in the Disney jessie Series Wiki. I want to say that it was an accident. Thanks! -Candy 12345 I 'm SCHOCKED AND APPALED!!! Ok so you know they made a How to Rock wiki right? They copied OUR info, OUR research, OUR pictures, EVERYTHING! That is so not fair! Kate (talk ) 17:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, there are 3 Shake it up Wikis, so why can't there be 2 How To Rock wikis? You don't think that we should abandon this wiki and copy all of the stuff to that wiki.... I dont think so.. do you? Or what should we do? Kate (talk ) 20:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You're right :) Yep I agree, I think How To Rock is a short for How To Rock Braces and Glaseses. Kate (talk ) 23:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC)